blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Italy bought Gibraltar and Baleares - RUMSOD.2C READ!!!
1 of 2 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=2356.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 11, 2016 07:18:56 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Italy bought Gibraltar and Baleares - RUMSOD, READ!!! Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Realpolitik » Global Affairs » archives » Italy bought Gibraltar and Baleares - RUMSOD, READ!!! « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: Italy bought Gibraltar and Baleares - RUMSOD, READ!!! (Read 954 times) Estagon Full Member Offline 219 Personal Text When there is the will, there is a way. Italy bought Gibraltar and Baleares - RUMSOD, READ!!! « on: October 19, 2015, 11:02:39 AM » We are now buying Gibraltar and Baleares from Spain. I would like to ask Rumsod if the world map can be edited, in order to give said territories to the Glorious Republic of Italy. If it is, we will immediately complete the transaction with Spain. Logged Estagon, Dict... Democratically elected Leader of Italy Leader of the European Empire Former Leader of the Divine League - may it never die. Big Willy Sr. Member Offline 350 Personal Text PEST Shill Re: Italy bought Gibraltar and Baleares - RUMSOD, READ!!! « Reply #1 on: October 19, 2015, 12:13:05 PM » if your doing this, then technically I should get Northern Ireland Logged Officer of Paladin http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=7511 Estagon Full Member Offline 219 Personal Text When there is the will, there is a way. Re: Italy bought Gibraltar and Baleares - RUMSOD, READ!!! « Reply #2 on: October 19, 2015, 01:04:47 PM » Quote from: Big Willy on October 19, 2015, 12:13:05 PM if your doing this, then technically I should get Northern Ireland Ask Rumsod u.u In my opinion, it would make the game funnier. Logged Estagon, Dict... Democratically elected Leader of Italy Leader of the European Empire Former Leader of the Divine League - may it never die. alysdexia Hero Member Offline 1245 Personal Text World's Most Disruptive Re: Italy bought Gibraltar and Baleares - RUMSOD, READ!!! « Reply #3 on: October 19, 2015, 02:45:05 PM » Quote from: Big Willy on October 19, 2015, 12:13:05 PM if your doing this, then technically I should get Northern Ireland If his doing what this? Logged                                                                                                                                                                               , . Gemima Hero Member Offline 1062 Personal Text why tho Re: Italy bought Gibraltar and Baleares - RUMSOD, READ!!! « Reply #4 on: October 19, 2015, 02:50:04 PM » Quote from: alysdexia on October 19, 2015, 02:45:05 PM If his doing what this? I have no idea what you just said Logged Kersumsos: www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46317 Corp: www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100022 alysdexia Hero Member Offline 1245 Personal Text World's Most Disruptive Re: Italy bought Gibraltar and Baleares - RUMSOD, READ!!! « Reply #5 on: October 19, 2015, 03:17:20 PM » Quote from: Gemima on October 19, 2015, 02:50:04 PM I have no idea what you just said Same for Big Willy. Logged                                                                                                                                                                               , . Gemima Hero Member Offline 1062 Personal Text why tho Re: Italy bought Gibraltar and Baleares - RUMSOD, READ!!! « Reply #6 on: October 19, 2015, 03:52:49 PM » Quote from: alysdexia on October 19, 2015, 03:17:20 PM Same for Big Willy. No, Actually I understood exactly what he meant. Logged Kersumsos: www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46317 Corp: www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100022 Allen Chärra Hero Member Offline 1397 Personal Text Omo Re: Italy bought Gibraltar and Baleares - RUMSOD, READ!!! « Reply #7 on: October 19, 2015, 08:08:07 PM » I'm annexing South Korea, Japan and half of China. Rumsod please gib. Logged Emperor of Bangtown: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49332 Former leader of BAMF and The Horde. 존경하다 민아 Gemima Hero Member Offline 1062 Personal Text why tho Re: Italy bought Gibraltar and Baleares - RUMSOD, READ!!! « Reply #8 on: October 19, 2015, 08:09:48 PM » Quote from: Allen Charra on October 19, 2015, 08:08:07 PM I'm annexing South Korea, Japan and half of China. Rumsod please gib. A corporation buys all your land, Game over. Logged Kersumsos: www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46317 Corp: www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100022 alysdexia Hero Member Offline 1245 Personal Text World's Most Disruptive Re: Italy bought Gibraltar and Baleares - RUMSOD, READ!!! « Reply #9 on: October 19, 2015, 08:39:01 PM » Quote from: Gemima on October 19, 2015, 03:52:49 PM No, Actually I understood exactly what he meant. I said exactly the opposite of what he said in question form. Logged                                                                                                                                                                               , . Bill "CIA" Wilson Newbie Offline 18 Re: Italy bought Gibraltar and Baleares - RUMSOD, READ!!! « Reply #10 on: October 19, 2015, 11:38:39 PM » As leader of Spain I'll call it in. Will sell the rest of my land for more shekels Logged You get to bring friends. http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52844 TRW http://blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100109 Feldmeijer Newbie Offline 21 Re: Italy bought Gibraltar and Baleares - RUMSOD, READ!!! « Reply #11 on: October 20, 2015, 05:29:05 AM » This is stupid Logged Watersfall Sr. Member Offline 317 Re: Italy bought Gibraltar and Baleares - RUMSOD, READ!!! « Reply #12 on: October 20, 2015, 08:19:38 AM » Quote from: Feldmeijer on October 20, 2015, 05:29:05 AM This is stupid You're stupid. Rumsod plz. Let West Germany buy East Germany. Logged Empire of Savannah Capitalist Haiti Must be WTO NORTH Feldmeijer Newbie Offline 21 Re: Italy bought Gibraltar and Baleares - RUMSOD, READ!!! « Reply #13 on: October 20, 2015, 08:27:15 AM » Quote from: Watersfall on October 20, 2015, 08:19:38 AM You're stupid. Rumsod plz. Let West Germany buy East Germany. How can one be awesome and stupid at the same time? Like, for that to work, the entire game would need major changes. (also multis could so easily abuse this) Logged Estagon Full Member Offline 219 Personal Text When there is the will, there is a way. Re: Italy bought Gibraltar and Baleares - RUMSOD, READ!!! « Reply #14 on: October 20, 2015, 09:40:04 AM » Yep, of course it would be like this if it was widespread. But I am making a simple request, provided that Spain is not my multi and that we signed a deal. Rumsod should let us complete this transaction, IMO. Logged Estagon, Dict... Democratically elected Leader of Italy Leader of the European Empire Former Leader of the Divine League - may it never die. Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » Realpolitik » Global Affairs » archives » Italy bought Gibraltar and Baleares - RUMSOD, READ!!! SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2